1. Technical Field
This application generally relates to systems and methods for connecting electronic devices to a communication network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various systems are known for connecting electronic devices to a communication network. Both narrowband and broadband technology solutions have become pervasive in the last few decades. Narrowband is a comparatively thin slice of bandwidth that is allocated to transmission of voice and data signals. Data communication speeds are usually limited by analog modem technology or the bandwidth available through typical wireless transmission protocols. Narrowband technologies include dial-back, direct-dial and product/user initiated dial-up telephone connections, typically using analog and/or digital modem technology. These technologies typically provide intermittent network connectivity—i.e., when a user initiates a dial-up connection—and also provide limited two-way access, are costly, and provide limited security. Dial-back technology can provide a higher level of security over direct dial network connections that only require a login and password, but security risks remain depending upon the type of equipment utilized. Moreover, dial-back technologies typically require special firewalls and dial-back passwords, which limits their utility.
Broadband technologies include DSL, T1 and Cable. Companies typically select broadband technologies for network device connectivity when they need dedicated, full-time connections for remote offices, users or devices. Broadband is not necessarily the best solution for all forms of remote access connectivity, however, because enterprises typically do not implement—or need—dedicated connections to all of their remote systems due to cost and availability of these broadband services.